


Quiero Acordarme de ti

by JunaIzumi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen: Quatre encontró a Trowa, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos menos para lo que encontró 04x03 escena perdida del capitulo 38





	Quiero Acordarme de ti

Duo fue al satélite a buscar a Quatre, el salía de una junta rodeado de personas qy ambos amigos se abrazaron cuando se volvieron a ver Quatre pidió quedarse a solas con su mejor amigo tenían tantas que contarse,se sentaron en su oficina mientras el rubio pidió refrescos. -te vez diferente,que sucedió?-pregunto Duo -estuve en la tierra con Heero unos meses, eh buscado expiar mi alma, comeri un error que no me lo perdonaré- dijo Quatre -si de algo te sirve se la ubicación de un piloto Gundam pero no te va a gustar-dijo Duo \- Duo, acaso te refieres a ...?. -pregunto Quatre ilusionado Quatre había acudido a la dirección que Duo le dio,sorprendentemente era un circo, una mujer no lo dejo acercarse al castaño, sintió celos y había perdido la memoria a concecuencia de la pelea que tuvieron y después la colonia fue atacada y el fue a defenderla pero terminó siendo rescatado por Trowa y Duo por una función que le faltó a su Gundam Después de salvar la colonia, Duo, Trowa y , Quatre regresaron. El castaño se  despidió de Catherine diciéndole que iba a pelear y seguir con sus compañeros, entonces se abrazaron frente a la dolida  mirada del rubio, fue Duo quien lo notó y lo saco de ahí, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos pero si sabía que Quatre estaba enamorado de Trowa.  
   
\- Te entiendo perfectamente me pasa lo mismo cuando veo a Heero con Relena– Le dijo Duo.  
   
\- Gracias amigo, somos pésimos en el amor. - el rubio reprimió unas lágrimas; él no debía llorar, él era el culpable de que Trowa hubiera olvidado la promesa que hicieron de estar juntos y luchar por la libertad.   
   
\- No te sientas mal. - Duo lo intentaba animar, pero escucharon unos pasos, era Trowa. Quatre estaba a espaldas de él.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? - preguntó Trowa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? talvez deberías quedarte - preguntó Duo, sabía que era un buen piloto pero la falta de memoria lo hacía dudar completamente .

\- Estoy seguro, quiero defender a mi hermana y a los demás y quiero recordarte Quatre. - dijo Trowa se acercó y acarició su mejilla, Duo supuso que se equivocaron.

\- ¿A mi? Oh, Trowa lo siento tanto. - Quatre se lamentó y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar . El castaño correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos juntos y estoy bien. - dijo Trowa y en un impulso Quatre besó sus labios, se moría de nuevo por besarlo y por alguna razón, el otro piloto no dudó en corresponderle, sintiendo sus sentimientos sinceros quería empezar a recordarlo  
Duo sonrojado desvió su mirada sintiendo envidia por la demostración de amor de estos dos ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un tipo que se tomaba las misiones en serio y que en cualquier momento podía morir como Heero Yuy?

\- yo te cuidaré hasta que recuperes tu memoria,vámonos. - tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar, Duo iba tras ellos. Tal vez seria un nuevo comienzo para Trowa y mientras Quatre fuese feliz no importaba nada 

Fin


End file.
